The present invention relates to a heater which easily heats one""s hair or scalp and which is suitable for use in hair treatments such as hair curling or waving, treatment, hair softening, the straightening of curled hair, resilience rendering, the improvement of a hair condition, and a coloring; and hair treatments such as hair growing and fostering treatments, and a scalp care, and a method for fabricating the same.
A hair cap which is used for performing hair curling or waving at home with ease has been proposed as a hair heater. As a heat source thereof, an iron powder pocket warmer, a heat reservoir such as paraffin or polyethylene glycol, a heat generator which generates heat by the flow of electricity, for example, to a nichrome wire, or the like, has been proposed. In particular, the iron powder pocket warmer is superior to others in terms of its convenience, safety, durability, etc. Therefore, a variety of hair heaters which use iron powder pocket warmers have been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-108719 discloses a cap for heating the hair and scalp, which is used by inserting commercially available pocket warmers into pockets provided along an inner surface or outer surface of a cap member. However, the cap has such problems that the handling of the cap when in use is complicated; it is impossible to completely cover a head with a plurality of commercially available quadrilateral-shaped pocket warmers; and a temperature variation is likely to occur in the hair because the pocket warmers are insufficiently fitted to the hair.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 62-23602 discloses a heating cap comprising an inner skin, an outer skin, and a heat generating powder filled therebetween. However, the cap has a structure such that the heat generating powder is difficult to be divided into portions. As a result, it is difficult to fill the heat generating powder uniformly, so that a temperature variation is likely to be caused. Also, there was a problem such that the cap cannot be folded.
Moreover, the iron powder pocket warmer has a characteristic such that it generates heat when exposed to an air containing oxygen. Therefore, especially when a cap which employs a pocket warmer as a heat generator is fabricated, an additional time is required to incorporate the pocket warmer into the cap, as compared to the case where a sheet-like pocket warmer is fabricated. Thus, the problems of the heat generation and the deactivation of the pocket warmer powder due to the heat generation become more acute. Therefore, the fabrication of a heater which employs an iron powder pocket warmer as a heat generator needs to be simple.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a heater which is easy to handle when in use, which has a small temperature variation, and which is easy to fabricate.
The present invention is to provide a heater, comprising a cap having a heating section,
wherein said heating section comprises a waterproof inner layer sheet, an air-permeable sheet disposed so as to cover said inner layer sheet, and a plurality of heat generators which are interposed between and held by said inner layer sheet and said air-permeable sheet and which generate heat when in contact with an air, and
said heat generators are arranged substantially over an entire surface of the cap.
By providing such a heater, the above-described object is achieved.
The heater of the present invention can minimize the loss of iron powder due to the heat generation during the fabrication thereof; is easy to handle when in use; has a small temperature variation; and is easy to fabricate.